Dunkelste Stunde
Dunkelste Stunde (German for Darkest Hour) is a bonus Zombies survival map in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and Call of Duty: Zombies. It was created by RoachTheIntelCollector, and can be unlocked upon completing the Escape Plan easter egg on Greedyselfish's map Unquestionable Ethics. It is set at an abandoned temple which was converted into a safehouse by the Nakamurian Criminal Federation within the Harz Mountains in war-torn Germany. Overview Inspired by the concept of both Nacht der Untoten and Gröesten Haus, Dunkelste Stunde is an unlockable Zombies survival map. Like Gröesten Haus, it serves as simply a reward for players who have completed the Escape Plan easter egg, meaning it doesn't quite fit in with the storyline in terms of story or plot, but is still nonetheless involved with it. The map also features Ghosts as special enemies, appearing every 5-6 rounds. However, they can naturally spawn within the Attic if the player remains in the room for too long. Foyer The players spawn within the foyer of the temple. The room has a staircase in the center of the room that leads up to the second floor, where the DTe-12 can be found on the wall to the left of the 750 point door for 500 points. On the bottom floor, there is a purchasable door under the staircase for 750 points as well. The DTn-64 CQC can be found directly across from the 750 point door downstairs, located on the back of the staircase, costing 500 points as well. In the foyer as well is Helping Hand, which can be bought for 500 points in solo or 1500 points in co-op. There is also a Mystery Box location across from Helping Hand, as well as a mattress directly below a hole in the ceiling, which players can drop down to make a quick getaway from the Attic floor safely without taking fall damage. Hallway The first hallway connects the bottom floor of the foyer with several other rooms in the map. The V-61 can be found on the wall here for 750 points. There are also five different doors that branch off here, each costing 1000 points while the one at the end of the hall costs 1250 points. However, the position of each of the four side rooms changes each match. Armory The Armory is accessable from the Hallway. Within this room is the initial Mystery Box location, as well as Stopping Power for 2000 points and the Bank system, where players can store cash for future matches. The room contains several weapon racks filled with unusable weapons. Bunkroom The Bunkroom is accessable from the Hallway. Inside this room is another Mystery Box location, as well as Human Shield for 2500 points and the Bank system, which is found at two piggybanks atop a dresser. The room is filled with several bunks on each side of the room. Kitchen The Kitchen is accessable from the Hallway. Inside this room is the only Der Wunderfizz machine on the map, as well as a weapon locker where players can store their weapons for future matches. The MPX-24 can be found in this room as well for 1000 points. Comms Room The Comms Room is accessable from the Hallway. Within this room is one of the two Power Switches, which once the other switch is turned on, restores power to the perk machines and Pack-a-Punch Machine, but doesn't turn on the lights in the map. Another Mystery Box location is also found in this room as well. This room is filled with machinery such as radios and various other electronical devices. The Forge The Forge is one of the largest rooms in the map. Found behind the 1250 point door at the end of the Hallway, this room contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as well as a dumbwaiter which can transport players to the upper floors for 500 points. The room is square in shape with four pillars in the middle, making it one of the best rooms in the map for training zombies. The TXs-6 is also located in the room as well for 1250 points. On the sides of the room are several weapon crafting stations, though they serve no use to the player aside from decoration. Second Floor The second floor is mostly a large hallway with a staircase leading up to Attic and a single door leading to the Study for 1250 points. Inside the hallway is another Mystery Box location, as well as a stop for the dumbwaiter from the Forge. The Mag-5 can be found in the hallway for 1250 points. Speed Loader can also be found in the hallway as well for 3000 points. Study The Study is a medium sized room that is circular in size. The room contains Marathon Runner for 2000 points, as well as another wall location for the MPX-24 for 1000 points. Most of the room's walls are made of bookshelfs, containing dozens of books. There is also a desk with several documents on it as well, which can be viewed by the player by looking at them with a sniper scope. Attic The Attic is the topmost room in the map. Here, the player can find another Mystery Box location, the last stop for the dumbwaiter, the M4X1 for 1500 points and the second Power Switch. There is also a hole in the floor which drops the player down to the Foyer as well. A special gimmick is also featured in this room as well; if the player stays in the room for too long, several ghosts will naturally appear and attack the player. This room is filled with old boxes, a few cobwebs and an old grandfather clock. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * Railgun Perks * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * 'Speed Loader - Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * Marathon Runner - Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * Stopping Power '''- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. *Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Gallery Dunkelste Stunde View.png Trivia * The map was foreshadowed by an out of place picture that was found on the Day of the Departed page. * This is RoachTheIntelCollector's first Zombies survival map, and first contribution to the ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare project. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Bonus Maps